Love Potion? Wait NO! It's an Aphrodisiac Potion!
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: Hungary make a love potion for the sake of yaoi but she makes a big mistake! Instead of love potion, she make an aphrodisiac potion and not only that, Hungary puts the potion on Philippines' tea! Oh no! What will happen? (SMUT: PiriHon) (The possible scenes in the fanfic "Love Potion" By Mayu-chama)
1. Chapter 1

**_I read about the PiriHon fanfic of Mayu-chama entitled "The Love Potion" and i said to myself that what if Elizabeta make an Aphrodisiac potion instead of Love Potion? Heehee~! This is NOT GOOD!  
AND of course! I ask permission to Mayu-chama to change her story in different categories! _**

**_WARNINGS!: There will be a sex scene here so if you don't want the scene, don't read it!_**

**_Himaruya owns Hetalia by the way~_**

* * *

A pink liquid is starting to boil after a slender hand added the remaining ingredients to the concoction. _'Yes, with this potion, I can do whatever I want and that means… MORE YAOI TO COME~~!'_ a seductive laugh made its way to her luscious lips.

"Elizabeta! What are you doing there?" Natalia exclaimed while she was in the door looking at the Hungarian

"E-Eh! I-It's nothing!" Elizabeta squeaks and she gets the vial and she quickly pours the small amount of pink liquid on the vial

"Hmn? What's that pink liquid?" a big question mark appeared on Natalia's head

"SEC~RET" Elizabeta smiles and wink to the Belarusian

_'Oh my… Her smile makes me nervous…'_ Natalia shivered "C-Come on.. Let's go.." Natalia nervously smiled

**In the conference room:**

All of the nations filling up their forms for their boss. But Elizabeta didn't do her works. She spends her time to think about the potion

_'Hmmm… I don't know if this potion will work or not…'_ Elizabeta sighs while she was looking at the small vial

Maria notice that the Hungarian was not talking to her about YAOI thingy and she asks Natalia..

"Natalia? Why Elizabeta was so serious today? I think that she give up to talk about Yaoi.." Maria moves closer to Natalia while Natalia filling up her forms

"I don't know…. Im sure that she'll not give up to talk about Yaoi and you know, she create something awhile back.." Natalia shivered

"What was that all about?"

"F-Forget it.. M-Maria.." Natalia nervously laughs and she came back to fill her forms

Maria sighs and she just continues to fill her forms and she drinks her tea

"Hm?" Elizabeta looks at the small nation who drinking tea _'Maybe.. I should put the potion to the tea… But… Maria was the only one who drinking tea here and the other male nations has no time to drink tea..'_ the Hungarian frowned

.

.

_'Maybe.. I should try to Maria.. Oh boy.. I'm really sorry Maria!'_ Elizabeta moves closer and slowly to the tea and she quickly puts the potion and she came back quickly to her seat

_'Phew! Thank goodness that Maria didn't notice me that I put the potion!'_ Elizabeta wipe her sweats on her forehead

"What the.." Maria smelled the scent of the tea "Why the scent of the tea was so sweet?" she murmured

_'Oh CRAP!'_ Elizabeta jaw dropped a bit

Maria drinks the potion-infested tea and Elizabeta wait for a few minutes

.

.

Nothing happens..

"And the tea was too sweet…" Maria frowned "Nah.. I don't care about it and besides.. I like sweets" Maria giggled

"Maybe it'll never work" Elizabeta murmured

"What's wrong Elizabeta?" Belgium asks the Hungarian

"I-It's nothing!" Elizabeta laughs and she begin to fill up her forms

The door opens and Kiku, Veneciano and Ludwig came inside of the room and they begin to do their works

"~Ve! This was so many!" Italy cried while he slowly fills up the first page of the form

"Just do it!" Germany scolded the Italian

"Stop that Germany-san" Kiku sweatdropped and he looks at Maria who hardly filling up the form

_'She was so cute'_ Kiku blushes

"I still taste the sweetness of the tea!" Maria giggled and she to taste the sweet tea on her mouth again and she notice that Kiku was looking at her

"E-Eh? W-What's wrong Kiku?" Maria blushes a bit

"I-It's nothing!" Kiku face back and he continued to do his work

"O-Okey" Maria smiles and suddenly, Maria felt her heart drop a beat when she looked back at Kiku. Sure she always thought he was drop-dead gorgeous but she always manage to conceal it and now she felt her face starting to burn when she tried to look at his eyes. 'Why is it getting hot in here?' she looked at the window and saw that the weather was fine, the trees were swaying and the sun was practically covered by the clouds.

"Maria? Are you okey?" Natalia worriedly said to her friend while she pat Maria's back

"I-I-Im o-o-okey…" Maria weakly said while her face was getting redder

"Are you sure?" Natalia spoke again and she was getting worried to Maria's condition

"Hmmm? T-The potion work?" Elizabeta looks at Maria who blushing madly "I wonder.. What happens next.." She watches the Filipina's condition

"Ah.. Maria-san, Can you help me about this? It's quite hard.." Maria gasps as she glances at the Japanese man who holding a folder. The brown meets the black ones. Maria starts to heat up and she was very red like a tomato.

Natalia steps back a little "M-Maria? A-Are you okey?" as she pats the Filipina's back

A big question mark appeared on Kiku's head "Huh? What's the matter Maria-san? Are you having a fever?" he gently places his hands on her shoulder and pressed his head against hers. His eyes became wide when he pulled back. "You're burning up Maria-san!"

Maria flushed and pulled away "I-It's really nothing though!"

Natalia said "Let's go to the clinic and you can rest there.."

Maria shook her head and she replies "A-Ah! N-No! U-umm.. M-Maybe I'll cool myself in the comfort room.. U-Uhh.. Excuse me.." she stood up as she goes out in the room.

"Where's she going?" Vietnam asks

Natalia stated "She said she was going to the bathroom.."

Before Natalia will say something to Kiku, the Japanese man was already gone. "Huh? Where is he?" she blinks twice

"Maybe he followed Maria.." Elizabeta said as she pats Natalia's shoulder

"Oh yeah.. Eliza? Did you put something on Maria's tea? Didn't you?" The Belarusian raises her eyebrows as she stares at the Hungarian seriously

"U-Uhh… Y-Yeah?"

"Just as I thought…" Natalia sighed

"B-But i-I think the potion that I made was not a love potion! It's a aphrodisiac potion because Maria was acting strange.." Elizabeta whispers

"W-What!?" Natalia whispers back "Eliza!"

"Heehee~ I shouldn't know.." Elizabeta scratches the back of her neck

Kiku runs and he was already panting and not only that, he was already worried to Maria's condition.

"What's wrong with Maria-san? She's acting strange when she looked at me.."

It has been years that Maria accepts the apology of Kiku. The two was already bonding their time together.. But Maria didn't realize that Kiku has been in love with her for a long time..

_'Please be alright Maria-san'_ He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Maria-san? Are you still there?" Kiku spoke while trying to twist the knob. "Maria-san?" he called out again.

"A-ah, sorry. I-I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." She weakly replied. Kiku's eyes softened, she sounded so weak

"Are you sure? You are already there in 5 minutes I think.."

"Yes, I'm f-fine."

Kiku growled, "You don't sound fine to me. I'll open the door now, Maria."

He heard her weak protests but he ignored it. He was taken aback when he saw her sitting on the floor, the upper button of her blouse open and her face flushed. She was breathing heavily and sweating. Her eyes were closed and she stood up, "I told you I'm fine." She snapped back at him but didn't open her eyes.

"What are you doing on the floor and for goodness sake Maria-san, button up your blouse!" he himself didn't know what to do

She continued panting hard and heard him closing the door, footsteps were coming closer, "No! D-Don't come near!" she squeaked.

She felt him tilt her chin up and shivered when she felt his breath on her face. "Maria-san, open your eyes and look at me." She shook her head. Kiku sighed and thought of something to make her look at him, he had no choice. He leaned closer to her left ear "Maria-san…" he whispered seductively.

That triggered it.

Before Kiku could do anything, he was pushed on the floor by Maria. "Ma—." Maria silenced her with her finger and looking at him with fogged eyes. "I need you Kiku. I need you… now." She was on top of him and began to kiss him slow and sensually, teasing him while trying to straddle him. His eyes widened in surprise as his sweet, innocent Maria is kissing him.

Kiku gently pushed Maria's shoulder away from him, and saw her misty chocolate eyes. Kiku placed a finger on her lips to stop her before she could kiss him again; he waited until his mind started to work again.

"Maria-san, stop this. You're not thinking properly." He smiled sadly at her. Maria tilted her head and smiled back at him,

"What are you talking about, Kiku? Don't you want me to kiss you? Do you want to be the one hovering above me? We can do that." She purred and kissed his finger. Kiku gulped and closed his eyes, enjoying the way she does her thing to him.

"No, I don't want any of that." He growled softly.

Maria looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "What do you want, Kiku? Tell me and I'll give it to you." She clung on his neck and pressed her body closer to his.

Kiku looked down and blushed 'O-Oh my! I-I can see her..' he closes his eyes tightly

"Kiku…" he looked back up and stared at her lips.

"Kiku…" she purred and began to cover his neck with wet kisses.

"O-okay, sto—damn that felt good." Kiku groaned and Maria giggled and began unbuttoning his coat, still attacking him with her lips.

Kiku was hyperventilating.

"Whoa… Stop right there." He finally got his logic back when he felt his zipper being unzipped. He stopped her hand and gripped it quite hard.

"Kiku is something the matter?" she asked innocently.

"Apparently yes, I need you to stop for a while." He blushes a little and zipped his pants again. Maria pouted and nuzzled his face,

"Kiku is weird." She giggled. Her breath was fanning his face and it's driving him crazy. Maria continued to unzipped his pants and when she already unzipped it, she gave a swift tug of his pants and she giggles at the bulge "Heehee~ It seems that you're getting hard Kiku-kuun~~" she winked at the Japanese man

"A-Ah! N-No! I-I'm n- AH! M-Maria-san! N-No s-stop!" Kiku blushes more when Maria starts to touch the surface of bulge gently. Kiku moaned "A-Ah! M-Maria-san.. S-Stop.. G-Guuh.." he bit his lower lip

"Ne Ne Kiku~ Did you lock the door~~"

Kiku slowly looks at the door knob and it was lock. He answer "H-Hai.."

"That's good to know~" Maria giggles again as she unbuttons Kiku's upper uniform and she planted wet kisses on his chest

_'O-Oh God.. T-Too good.. GAH! W-What am I talking about!? It seems that Maria-san drink some kind of drug..' _he thought and suddenly he's eyes widen when he saw Maria, removing her blouse and her long skirt. Maria moves closer to Kiku "Now, I'll give you some special treatment~" she moves down as she removes Kiku's boxers. She licks his erected manhood's head, slowly in circular motion. Kiku groaned "A-Ah.. M-Maria.. S-Stop t-teasing m-me…"

Maria ignores Kiku as she continues to lick his manhood. She starts to suck Kiku's manhood. _'I-It's getting b-bigger!' _she started to get hang of it, she started to swallow more of his erection.

"A-Ahh…" he moaned

As soon as she can handle it, she start bobbing her head over and over again along his manhood, feeling him slide more and more down to her throat. Maria bobbed her head faster until she felt his orgasm and as he spurt his seed down her throat

Maria's eyes widen as she closes her mouth with her hands _'W-What's this? Kinda salty but sweet..'_

Kiku pants heavily as he stares at the Filipina "Haa…Haa.. I'm sorry.. I-I- H-Hey! D-Don't swallow it!" he exclaimed but it was too late, Maria already swallowed his cum.

Maria blink twice and she giggles "Guuhh~ Kiku-kun~ you're so cute~~" Maria pinches Kiku's cheeks

"M-Maria-san, s-stop pinching my cheeks.." he sweat dropped

"Oh~ So you don't want that I'll pinch your cheeks eh?" she grins

Kiku gulps "W-Wait.. I-I don't like that grin of yours Maria-san.."

Maria evilly giggles "Kufufufufufu~" she unclasped her bra and Kiku saw Maria's large breast. Maria kiss Kiku again and she said "Ne~ Kiku~ Did you already touch a women's breast?"

Kiku blushes and he said "W-What a-are you talking about Maria-san!"

Maria blinks twice and she laughs a little "I'll take that as a 'Yes'" she grabs Kiku's hand and she let his hands touches her breast "Here~"

Kiku blushes more as she closes his eyes "M-Maria-san s-stop-."

"Eek!"

Kiku opens his eyes and it seems that he squeezes Maria's breast so hard. "A-Are you okey M-Maria-san?"

The Filipina opens her watery eyes and she nodded "Y-Yes, i-I'm okey.." she smiled. "P-Please c-continue s-squeezing it.."

Kiku nodded as he squeeze Maria's breast. Kiku leaned closer to Maria as he began to suck on the rosy buds. Maria moaned so loud as she combed her fingers through his soft black hair. "Ahhh.. Nggnn.. K-Kiku.. S-Stop.. T-Teasing me.." she moan again when Kiku bit her nipples

Kiku looks at Maria "You look cute.." he grinned

"I-I'm n-not C-CUTE!" she squeaks

_'A typical tsundere..' _Kiku looks down and Maria was already wet. "It seems that you're already wet, let's remove it." Kiku removes Maria's panties and suddenly

"GAH!"

Kiku pushes Maria on the floor and he starts licking her womanhood "Fwaaah! K-Kiku! I-It's f-filthy! D-Don't l-lick i-it AH!" she moaned

Kiku said "No it doesn't.. Well.. You're the one started.. Not me.." Kiku licking her insides and he spotted her jewel that makes her moan louder

"AH! K-Kiku!"

Kiku continues to hitting that spot and in one last lick on her womanhood "KYAAHH!" Maria moaned so loud and she came.

Kiku licks the sides of his mouth for the remaining juices and he smiled "You're so good Maria-san~" he grins

"E-Eh… K-Kiku?" Maria shivers a little

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle.." Kiku help Maria to postion her in a comfortable postion

"W-What w-will you do?"

"Acting so innocent Maria-san?" Kiku raises his eyebrows and that makes Maria blush harder "You like this right?"

"Y-Yes I-I like it.. B-But.." she was interrupt by Kiku

"You don't have to be worry so much Maria-san, It'll be hurt a bit but It'll go away.." Maria gasped when Kiku push his manhood on Maria's

"O-Oww.. I-It h-hurts.." she said. Kiku continues to pushed further in until he was completely in her.

"Are you ready?" Kiku asks the Filipina and she nodded "P-Please b-be gentle p-please?"

"Hai, I'll be gentle.." He starts to thrust slowly on Maria's entrance. "A-Ah… Y-you're so b-big…" she muttered

Kiku chuckled a little "Maybe it does.." he starts to move faster and deeper against her

"HYAAA!" Maria moaned louder. Kiku was hitting at the right spot at the right time. "M-Maria-san.. Y-You're s-so good.. So hot in your inside… Y-You're starting to squeeze me so tight!" he said as he fasten his pace

"A-Ah! S-Slow d-down! Gyaa!" Maria starts to claw Kiku's back and she leaves small scratches in his back

"Maria.." Kiku gave her a sweet kiss and he starts to invade her hot cavern

"Nnn!" Maria moaned as they parted their kiss. "K-Kiku! M-More! Ah! Give me more.. P-Please I want to feel you all the more, Kiku!"

"Maria-san!" he answered back as he lavished on her breast again. Licking and sucking her nipples that makes Maria shivered more."

Kiku thrust so hard inside her and hitting the right spots again that made her see stars "Kyaah!"

Kiku licks her ear lobe as he bit the flesh on Maria's neck; leaving a reddish mark. "Maria-san, how was it?"

"A-Ahh.. S-So deep.. i-inside.. ah.. it feels strange but good at the same time.."

Kiku smirks as he pinches Maria's nipples "They're all erect.. So cute.."

"G-Guuh! S-Stop t-teasing me! W-Will you! Kyaah!" Maria bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning

"Maria-san, don't stop moaning." Kiku licks Maria's lip

"Hyyaa.. K-Kiku.. M-make me yours.."

"Okey, I think i can't hold it anymore.." he slammed even harder inside her making her moan again and again as he plunged deeper and deeper and faster until he could feel her orgasm

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! K-Kiku! I-I'm g-going t-to- Kyaa! Nggnnn.. K-KIKU!" Maria shivers a little

"M-Me t-too…"

In one last thrust, they reach their climax "AHH!"

Kiku continues cumming as he kisses Maria so deep. The both nations slumped together, exhausted and spent time on the comfort room.

"Maria-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okey?"

"Yeah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kiku.."

"Hai?"

"I love you.."

Kiku smiles as he kisses Maria's head "I love you too.."

* * *

_**Like.. WOW... That's so lemony lemon! ;w; I'll add some OMAKE here so wait for it okey~!?**_

_**- BlueFairyAlice :3**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**

**If you read Mayu-chama's fanfic, "LOVE POTION", i credit her fanfic and **

**I'M NOT PLAGIARIZING FANFICS...**

**You can ask her if you don't believe in me**

**I'll update the OMAKE chapter on November 17, 2013 and my fanfic, "Philippines! Welcome to the world academy" I'll publish the chapter 20 on November 22, 2013**

**Thank you to the readers who understands me**

**~The BlueFairyAlice**


End file.
